


Along Came a Spyder

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Backstory, Banter, Fan Characters, Gen, Parental - Freeform, adoptive, kid and adult talking, mentor, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: This is back history on how Iron Maiden began talking with the boy who calls himself Spyder; you might guess what his quirk is. He was orphaned before Iron Maiden could legally do anything. Now she finally has a chance to talk to him.





	Along Came a Spyder

Iron Maiden staked out an alley behind a row of restaurants. A young man came out of the backdoor of a restaurant. He was clearly a child under the legal working age but a lot of people in this area took their family to work so no one really blinked at a child, about the eight years old, working as a cleaner in the area. His bitterness was written all over him. His shoulders were hung down, he was panting while managing to keep a little snarl to his lips, his forehead covered in sweat, and his back arched over after he tossed the last of the trash bags into the dumpster. 

“Hey,” Iron Maiden said as her feet touched down in the alleyway. 

“Ah!” the boy shouted as he fell over. His hand was over his chest. “You scared the crap out of me!” he protested the sudden appearance of the tall woman. She began to offer him her hand but he swatted it away. “What are you doing here?” he almost demanded to know as he stood up. 

“Meeting someone,” Iron Maiden answered quickly watching the boy’s behavior.

“If its that stingy old coot he won’t be done yelling at people for a while,” the boy complained.

“Actually I was looking for you, young man,” Iron Maiden responded. 

“Young man? Who are you trying to impress?” the boy kept his snarky tone going.

“Well what do you want to be called?” Iron Maiden asked with a gesture. Her hips swayed out to meet her hand. 

“I’m called Spyder,” the boy declared. Iron Maiden motioned again as though she was going to say something. “I know who you are. And if you aren’t here to deal with that old jackass than what do you want?” Spyder kept up his aggressive attitude. 

Iron Maiden leaned against the alley wall. “I heard Old Man Shin is an ass to his help. He still paying you guys under the table?” Iron Maiden asked.

“What do you care?” Spyder almost pouted after recovering from the hero’s relaxed demeanor. 

“Unfortunately there isn’t much I can do about the way he treats the kids that work for him. But it gives those who want to make honest money a chance. Seems like you took that chance,” Iron Maiden began again.

“I’m not looking for your hand outs hero,” Spyder tried to guess as he stared at Iron Maiden like a cat waiting for a trap to spring. 

“Who said I was giving hand outs?” Iron Maiden said with a smirk.

Spyder scoffed. “Everyone knows about your dumb charity, clean up the neighborhood, or quirk basic training events. Who gives away all that stuff anyway?” Spyder complained as he leaned against the trash bin exactly like Iron Maiden had leaned against the wall. 

“People who want to,” Iron Maiden almost teased as she trying to hide her excitement at the pre-teen’s answer. He scoffed at her answer again. “You sure are a pouty thing,” Iron Maiden mostly observed.

Spyder crossed his arms. “So you are like the rest of them,” Spyder did not bother hiding his bitterness. “Idiotic adults,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Take it from a stubborn thing; own it, stop hiding it,” Iron Maiden countered. Spyder’s eyes glanced up at the hero before turning away again. Iron Maiden looked at the young man he seem to inspect the batch of dirt on the ground. “Did you drop something?” Iron Maiden began. Spyder looked up to yell at her again. “If not than don’t look down,” Iron Maiden said. Spyder looked up at her to see a confident smirk on her face as she stood away from this alley wall. He snickered before smirking himself. 

Iron Maiden did not blame him for his attitude. She had read his file. Since she worked with the police as the only hero born in town and one of the only two active heroes in town she had more access than most heroes do to the paperwork of past cases. She had read the file of a murder suicide case that happened when she began working at the station. Several of the police were talking about a ‘stupid druggie’ and his ‘dumb whore’ that ended up dying. None of them seem to care what actual happened or how the son of the two individuals involved would react to hearing them say those things. It had been a few years since than and the boy was passed around since no adoption or child home wanted to deal with a ‘problem child’ like him. All of that was how the world labeled him, today Iron Maiden was interested in seeing what he was like. 

“So what do you want with me?” Spyder asked looking Iron Maiden in the eyes.

“I wanted to tell you something about your mother,” Iron Maiden wanted to say in a soft tone but it came out firmer than she was planning as she began taking something out of her short jacket.

“What you gotta say about THAT wasted user,” he almost snaps. A loud smack comes across the back of his head. “What the!” Spyder began yelling.

Iron Maiden tossed a paper down on a trash lid. “Don’t talk about your mother that way! Only idiots say things like that!” Iron Maiden shouted. 

“And what do you know!?!” Spyder yelled while rubbing his head. 

Iron Maiden sighed. “I was too much a newbie to do anything when you parents actual died but I was in the office when it happened. After the last couple years I was finally able to do something and verify a theory. Since they didn’t have a burial plan their bodies were still left. I called in a couple favor and had someone look into your mom and her history. Do you know what her quirk was?” Iron Maiden explained quickly.

“Both of them were bugs. A spider I think,” Spyder responded. He did not want to mention that is was why he took the name he did.

“Yes and some insects, as well as some things related to insects, kill their mates in order to feed their young. Or just eat the young,” Iron Maiden explained. Spyder looked at her. She held up a folder. “I looked it up. She was taking meds to suppress different urges. Her records showed she was taking it since you were born. Just a guess but somehow she must have missed a dosage. The rest I’m sure you know,” Iron Maiden said. She held the folder out. 

“What’s that?”

“Proof. If you want to read it yourself,” Iron Maiden rebutted.

Spyder scoffed again and turned. “Like I care what you say.”

Iron Maiden puts the folder back in her short jacket. “Regardless it is in her file now.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Spyder asked trying to leave.

“That and now that you know it I wanted to know if you had any plans on burying either of your parents?” Iron Maiden asked as Spyder tried to walk away.

Spyder turned around, “What are you talking about?”

“I was going to arrange for a burial but I didn’t find any plans in their personal affects. So as the last living heir it is up to if you want to do anything,” Iron Maiden explained.

“I don’t care,” Spyder tried to yell. He wanted to shout but his head was dropping in his shoulders as he turned away from Iron Maiden. She caught his hand rub his face. “Don’t whatever you want,” Spyder finished before starting to go inside again.

“Sure. I’ll finish the arrangements. It should only be a few days. The arrangements are here for the plot. Come if you want to,” Iron Maiden explained. She put a card down on the trash can lid she was standing next to. “And if want to work for someone who will actual pay you what they said my number’s on the back,” Iron Maiden said calmly before she disappeared from the alley. 

Spyder looked up and down the alley. He did not see any sign of the town’s hero. “Stupid,” Spyder snickered as he pocketed the card. 

“Hey BUG you finished playing in the garbage yet?” someone shouted from inside. Spyder’s eye twitched.


End file.
